121515- Are You My Matesprit?
CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is looking at his phone, occasionally looking at Lorcan curled up in his arms with a bit of a bothered expression -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA is contently curled up in Eribus's arms, occasionally typing on her phone. Whenever she stops, she exhales softly in contentment. -- CAG: "L-Lδrcαη?" CTA: "Mm?" She looks up from her phone with grey eyes. "What's wrong?" CAG: "Well... The humαη Mike tαlked tδ me, αηd uh.." CTA: "He's talking to me right now, actually." She looks concerned. CAG: "... Am I yδur mαtesprit? Like, I kηδw.. I kηδw thiηgs αre gδδd ηδw, but..." CTA: "Why wouldn't you be?" CAG: "I.. I dδη't kηδw, just sδmethiηg thαt whelp sαid tδ me... I just kiηdα hit, yδu kηδw?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG puts his arms just a bit tighter around Lorcan, being careful of his arms -- CTA: "Eribus," her voice is firm. "Look at me. I'm curled up in your metal arms because I am so flushed for you it's kind of ridiculous." She smiles slightly before lightly kissing his cheek. -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA Lorcan smiles wider, enjoying the feeling of being held. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG blushes before returning a small kiss on Lorcan -- CAG: "Well... I meαη I guess yδu're right.. I-I'm ηδt hurtiηg yδu αm I? These thiηgs αre α tαd shαrp.." CTA: "It's fine. It doesn't hurt that bad. Not like the book to my head." CAG: "Hδw is yδur heαd by the wαy?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tries to part her bangs to get a good look at the point of impact -- CTA: "A little sore, probably a nice purple bruise." She lifts her hand to help him move her bangs. "How does it look?" There is a sizable purple bruise, and a small cut from where the spine hit it. CAG: "I'll be hδηest... It's ηδt very pretty.." CTA: "I got hit with a book, what did you expect?" She giggles and lowers her hand to his face. "You're so... I don't know. I don't know how to describe what I feel." CAG: "Well theη we αre equαl δη thδse frδηts, becαuse I'm pretty speechless wheη tryiηg tδ fiηd wδrds tδ describe yδu" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA buries her face in his shirt to hide her bright purple blush from his eyes -- CAG: "Yδu kηδw I cαη still see yδu blushiηg, its still pretty δbviδus" CTA: "Shh. No you can't." She buries herself deeper into his chest. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG lightly kisses the top of Lorcan's head, counting that is all he can reach -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA squeals quietly before wrapping her arms around his torso. -- CAG: "Yδu're lδvely yδu kηδw, I'm sδrry fδr dδubtiηg αηythiηg" CTA: "It's normal?" She pulls her face back from his chest, staring up at his face. "But trust me. I'm going to make him regret what he said to you." CAG: "Rδugh him up, but try tδ ηδt δutright kill him... He's still ηecessαry tδ us αll surviviηg this" CTA: "He upset you." Her tone is very matter-of-fact. "That is not okay with me. No one upsets my matesprit except his kismesis." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG kisses her forehead, "Well I'm glad you're sticking out for me, I'll do the same for you to the end..." -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she blushes purple again before reaching up to his face with her hand. "I'd always defend you. You're my matesprit and I'm flushed for you and your silly blushes." -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG indeed blushes a very vibrant olive -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she giggles and pulls herself up to his face. "Kiss me?" -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG puts an his arms around Lorcan and attempts just that -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA blushes purple, but kisses him pretty ferociously -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG breaks from the kiss after a little bit -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA giggles as she leans away, a little breathless -- CAG: "Yδu kηδw... Yδu're my first time I've ever experieηced α true quαdrαηt... Never reαlly bδthered with them ever, thδught them tδδ much trδuble" CAG: "I ηever expected my first experieηce with α quαdrαηt tδ be flush with sδmeδηe like yδurself" CTA: "Well then I'm honored." She giggles again. "Not all of us purples are so bad." CAG: "Nδ, yδu're wδηderful, αηd I'm glαd thαt becαuse δf αll this shit thαt hαs gδηe dδwη, thαt I wαs αble tδ meet yδu" CTA: "I'm glad I was able to meet you too, Eribus." CAG: "If it wαsη't fδr this, I wδuld still be αt my hive, cαtαlδgiηg my wδrk, cδllectiηg bδηes αηd prδbαbly dyiηg due tδ αηδther fire settiηg my shit αblαze αgαiη" CAG: "Wδuldη't hαve met α lδt δf αηyδηe if it wαsη't due tδ this αll gδiηg bαd" CTA: "We probably never would have met on Alternia...." her voice is sad. "If I hadn't have decided to steal books from Antera... I'd be dead." CAG: "Dδη't sαy it like thαt... All this hαppeηed becαuse δf fαte αηd I'd like tδ ηδt thiηk αbδut whαt cδuld hαve beeη, but whαt is..." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she curls up again in his arms, trying to blink away tears. "You're all I have here. All of my other friends... well..." -- CAG: "Shhh, pleαse dδη't cry... Whαt αbδut yδur frieηds? Yδu wαηt tδ tαlk αbδut it? I'm here fδr yδu ηδw" CTA: "Don't flip pale on me." She sniffs a little and wipes her eyes on her long purple sleeve. "I'm okay... I just... got sidetracked by talking about Alternia." CAG: "Its αlright... Its.. Its αll α memδry ηδw, its hαrd tδ fδrget" CAG: "Aηd I cαη δηly thiηk myself flush fδr yδu" CTA: "Let me put it this way. Being a purple, I didn't have many friends." CTA: "I feel the same for you." CAG: "I didη't hαve much frieηds either, just α few αquαiηteηces αηd regulαr trδlls whδ cαme αrδuηd... But I wαs usuαlly αlδηe" CAG: "I kηew Lδrreα pretty well befδre thiηgs hαppeηed, but just by exchαηge δf stδries" CTA: "The only troll I had heard of before this started was Aaisha... and that's only because of her symbol..." CAG: "Well ηδw its best fδr ηew relαtiδηs, we cαη't much dwell δη the pαst... I kηew sδme very gδδd trδlls, shαme they're just α memδry ηδw..." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA curls her arms to her chest and rests her head on Eribus's shoulder. "I can only do so much when trolls run screaming." -- CAG: "There is δηly sδ much αηyδηe cαη dδ... Yδu try αηd be yδur best is αll" CTA: "My best is this rough, rude, exterior that scares everyone away. Except for you and Mike." CAG: "Yδu dδη't hαve α rδugh δr rude exteriδr..." CAG: "Well... Okαy mαybe.." CTA: "You even said I come across as murdery." CAG: "Just α bit, yeαh, but thαt dδesη't frighteη me" CAG: "I kηδw thαts ηδt αll yδu, yδu αre much better thαη just sδme murdery bits" CTA: "Yoi CTA: "You're the only one who's stuck around long enough to ask about them." CAG: "Theη δthers just ηeed tδ give sδme time tδ kηδw yδu" CTA: "If I can get them to stop running away when they see me." CAG: "I dδη't uηderstαηd why they're first reαctiδη is tδ ruη, I meαη, besides yδur cαste δf cδurse" CTA: "I don't know either. I think it's just the caste... Or llike Aaisha told me, I may have chucklevoodoos and just not be aware of them?" She laughs bitterly at this. "No. I don't have them." CAG: "Hey, yδu cδuld, it wδuld be pretty cδδl αcutαlly" CAG: "Nδt tδ sαy yδu αreη't perfect αs yδu αre thδugh" CTA: "Chucklevoodoos are giggly as--- Oh." Her face turns purple again and she buries her face in his neck. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shivers at this, Lorcan is a bit colder than him and it sends a shiver down his back -- CTA: She pulls back quickly. "Are you okay?" Body temperature differences did not occur to her immediately. CAG: "I'm δkαy, yδu're just α bit cδlder thαη me is αll, η-ηδt thαt it wαsη't ηice is αll.." CTA: "I forgot that I was colder than you, actually." She sounds a little sheepish, but slowly puts her face back on his neck. "You're so nice and warm though." CAG: "I dδη't wαηt yδu tδ leαve me... I.. I kiηd δf like it this wαy" CTA: "Why would I leave you?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG lightly chuckles "I dunno, perhaps to go to the load gaper or get some food..." -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she kisses his neck softly. "I have cookies from the Handmaidens if I get hungry. I wouldn't even have to move." -- CAG: "Yδu're gδiηg tδ hαve tδ shαre thδse cδδkies theη, if they αre αs gδδd αs yδu tδld me" CTA: "They're better than I can describe." She decaptchalogues the cookies, and places them in her lap. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG grabs one of the cookies, and divides it in half, offering one part to Lorcan -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she grabs the cookie and chews on it delicately. "This is all I was doing in the Archives. Eating these cookies." -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG takes the other half and eats it himself, and looks like a fool doing it. "That's all you were doing? I'm surpised you can still move so well, these things are awfully delightful" -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she stiffens and pulls away from his neck and captchalogues the cookies again in one smooth motion. "What." -- CAG: "W-whαt did I dδ?" CTA: "You just called me fat!" CAG: "N-ηδ I didη't! I-I meαη, I didη't MEAN tδ if I did? I-I'm sδrry" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA a hot rush of anger colors her cheeks purple and her eyes look like they're filling with tears. "I can't believe you!" -- CAG: "L-Lδrcαη, I-I didη't meαη tδ iηsult yδu if I did! I-I'm sδrry... Pleαse fδrgive me?" CTA: "It's almost as bad as being called short!" CAG: "I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ iηsult yδu here, I-I'm sδrry I just let my wδrds slip... Yδu dδη't thiηk I wδuld iηsult yδu, wδuld yδu?" -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA pauses for a moment, angry tears leaving purple tracks down her cheeks. "No.... But why would you say something like that...?" -- CAG: "I-I wαs simply cδmplemeηtiηg the cδδkies, ηδt tryiηg tδ directly iηsult yδu... I'm sδrry if it cαme δut thαt wαy" CTA: "It hurt.... I don't weigh that much..." CAG: "N-ηδ δf cδurse yδu dδη't, but its ηδt like I wδuld ever cαre, thαt dδesη't chαηge hδw I feel fδr yδu" CAG: "Lδrcαη, I'm sδrry if I hurt yδu with thαt cδmmeηt" CTA: "..........really?" CAG: "Why wδuld I ever try tδ hurt yδu, I dδη't eveη wαηt tδ leαve yδur side, whαt wδuld it be sαid if I iηsulted yδu?" CAG: "I wδuld ηδt be α greαt mαtesprit if thαt wαs the cαse..." -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA she looks at him with wet eyes and touches his cheek again. "I don't know? I feel so confused sometimes. I know I'm flushed for you, but I'm afraid I'll wake up and it will all be a dream." -- CAG: "Its... Its beeη α rδcky stαrt, I'll sαy thαt.. But, I wαηt tδ try αηd keep this, its wδηderful... Aηd.. Aηd I like it, I lδve yδu αηd αll yδu αre, αηd I dδη't wαηt tδ lδse yδu" CTA: "Then let me stay right here for now and I'll be the best matesprit I can be." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG brushes a metal hand on Lorcan's cheek. "You're already the best one I could have asked for..." -- CTA: "You're more than I ever could have hoped for." She leans into his hand and closes her eyes. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG carefully wraps his arms around Lorcan and holds her close, he doesn't want this moment to subside -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA places her head back on his shoulder and burrows into his neck again. This was perfect. -- -- CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA after a few moments her breathing slows and her eyes drift closed. It seems the day's events have worn her out for she is definitely asleep on Eribus's shoulder. -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan